


Sisters

by orphan_account



Series: FE: Fates Vacation Fluff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I was talking with my friend, naurae on here about Fates and stuff and I said a thing and she said she'd pay for someone to write the fanfic of the thing and here we are. And I agreed to publish it here if another friend liked it and he did. So here, random stranger on the internet, read my fanfic.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naurae/gifts).



> So I was talking with my friend, naurae on here about Fates and stuff and I said a thing and she said she'd pay for someone to write the fanfic of the thing and here we are. And I agreed to publish it here if another friend liked it and he did. So here, random stranger on the internet, read my fanfic.

War was an ugly thing, but people were resilient. They could pick the shards of their lives out of the rubble and piece them back together. And the city of Cyrkensia was no different. In fact, the city’s reincarnation might have been more beautiful than the original.

To try to ease the tension, Corrin had suggested a vacation for both of his families in the reborn city. It was neutral ground with plenty to see and do. But, in spite of all the sights to see, Corrin’s siblings mostly ended up doing each other.

Elise and Sakura stepped out of a room and into the hall of the resort, only to find their big sisters walking in front of them. Elise ran over to them and Sakura hurried to keep up. “Camilla, Camilla, do you think this new singer we’re going to see is as good as they say? I hear she’s really young....and pretty. Not that anyone’s prettier than Sakura!”

Sakura’s cheeks became pink as the flowers she was named for. Camilla laughed softly. “I’m sure she’ll be a fine singer. Perhaps even better than Layla was. I take it you girls have been having fun?”

“Definitely! Sakura is so good in bed! It’s like she can read my mind. The way she touches me is just so soft and gentle. She gives great head.”

Red. Sakura’s face was a vibrant cherry red. Here her girlfriend was, talking about sex. Sex with her. In front of their respective older sisters. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Sakura supposed she was about to find out.

Hinoka stared at her little sister for a few moments, then opened her mouth as if to say something. She didn’t get the chance. “Ooh, that sounds nice! Hinoka isn’t too bad herself, you know. Fighting certainly isn’t the only physical pursuit she’s passionate about.” Camilla winked, causing her little sister to giggle.

“Camilla! Don’t talk about things like that,” Hinoka chided.

“Aww, what, I can’t brag about my amazing girlfriend?” The lavender-haired princess planted a kiss on Hinoka’s cheek. Hinoka became red as her little sister.

“Now,” Camilla began, “as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I’m sure the boys must be getting impatient. Come on, we have a concert to see.” With that, Camilla turned around, grabbed Hinoka’s hand, and marched off. Elise joyfully followed, Sakura by her side.

“S-so, um, Elise?” Sakura whispered. “Do you always talk about things like that with your big sister?”

“Of course! Where else would I get the idea to use blindfolds?”

“...your sister knows that we used blindfolds?”

“You worry too much. Let’s enjoy the show, okay?” Sakura smiled shyly. “Okay.” She hesitated before planting a kiss on Elise’s cheek as they walked out the door. Both Hinoka and Camilla noticed and all four princesses smiled. After all the violence, love and peace were returning to their worlds.


End file.
